


Deberes de un hermano mayor

by Anemik85



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:07:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11157738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anemik85/pseuds/Anemik85
Summary: Es un one-shot algo que siempre quise escribir ..... espero les guste!!





	Deberes de un hermano mayor

**Author's Note:**

> Es un one-shot algo que siempre quise escribir ..... espero les guste!!

Se suponía que como hermano mayor le enseñaría todo, todito, todo, entonces porque se rehusaba a enseñarle que hacer en ese momento tan importante para él? Le había enseñado a cepillarse los dientes, a leer, a contar, a atarse las agujetas de los zapatos, a empacar una maleta en menos de cinco minutos, incluso le enseñó a disparar y a conducir (a espaldas de su padre porque eso no era algo que un chico de catorce debía saber todavía). Y cuando más necesitaba de sus enseñanzas le salía con excusas!!  
Llevaba dos semanas intentando que su tonto hermano mayor hiciera sus deberes como hermano, que lo guiara, que le explicara como hacerlo de forma adecuada y no terminar lloriqueando y peor que antes de empezar. Pero no!! Dean se hacia de rogar, ya no sabia que hacer. La oportunidad llegó cuando su padre les dijo que tendría que internarse en el bosque para seguir una pista del bicho de turno y que debían quedarse allí por que la cosa esa iba tras chicos jóvenes como ellos. Asqueroso, pero agradecía eso, ahora Dean no podría escapar ni excusarse con cosas como ayudar a su padre o que el viejo se diera cuenta.  
Esa noche hizo lo de siempre, terminó sus deberes, alistó sus cosas para el día siguiente, comió lo que su hermano preparó, se duchó y se acostó temprano. Fingió dormirse pronto y esperó a que el otro bajara la guardia, cuando el mayor salió del baño en ropa interior y se estaba por meter a la cama el menor puso su plan en marcha.  
Haciéndole creer que seguía dormido empezó a hacer ruiditos, esos ruiditos que sabía ponían nervioso al otro, se puso boca abajo en la cama y empezó a restregarse contra ella, mientras los ruidos se hacían mas sonoros, luego de un momento en un ágil movimiento quedó boca arriba completamente destapado y con la mano entre sus pantaloncillos, con la boca entreabierta gimiendo cada vez más fuerte, no necesitaba ver para saber que su hermano estaba sentado en la otra cama mirándolo fijamente, con su propia mano sobre su hombría intentando, en vano, no tocarse. Estaba a punto de terminar cuando un gruñido de insatisfacción salió de su boca y su mano dejó de moverse bajo las prendas para con rudeza golpear el colchón. El movimiento sobresalto al otro quien seguía observando como hechizado al menor. Dean entendía lo que era no poder acabar cuando ya estaba a punto, demonios que lo sabía, el estaba en ese momento igual, pero ver a su querido hermanito en esas y ver la mueca de dolor/insatisfacción que quedó en esa carita le removió todo por dentro.  
Se había resistido por tanto tiempo, se dijo, sabia muy bien que aquello sobrepasaba los limites de hermandad entre ambos, estaba por cruzar una línea que no sabía si cambiaría las cosas entre ellos dos, Sammy era todo lo que tenía, porque tenía que ser realista su padre no duraría mucho si seguía así, Sammy era todo, daría todo por el mocoso pero esto ….... un sonoro suspiro salió desde muy dentro de su pecho y se acercó a la cama del menor.  
-Hey enano – le dijo moviéndolo suavemente para que despertara – Sammy?? - una nueva sacudida sobre su hombro – anda hermanito, creo que … necesitas ayuda - terminó por decirle. Sam abrió con cuidado sus ojos, despacio para que siguiera creyendo que dormía – Hmmm Dean?? Que pasa? - preguntó - creo que tienes razón en algo Sammy, te voy a … dar una mano – dijo riéndose de su propia ocurrencia – Ah, en serio? - - si, pero vamos a dejar unas cosas en claro, vale? - - Ok - - primero que nada, nadie debe saber que hice esto, segundo solo será cosa de una vez, no volveremos a hablar sobre esto jamás y por ultimo … - otro suspiro salió del mayor – en el futuro cuando recuerdes esta noche, por favor Sammy, no me odies – Sam miró a su hermano fijamente, sus ojos verdes parecían …. tristes? Pero porque? Además, porque lo odiaría? Era su hermano, el adoraba a su hermano, no lo diría en voz alta pero así era – Dean? Yo jamás podría odiarte - - eso dices ahora enano -  
Dean hizo que Sam se sentará frente a él con las piernas abiertas, con cuidado pasó sus piernas por debajo de las del menor y le bajó un poco los pantalones, lo suficiente para que el miembro del menor saliera de un brinco. Con un poco de temor pasó la palma por la punta de la cual ya salía algo de presemen para hacer que su mano resbalara mejor, empezó con movimientos suaves, un simple arriba y abajo y cuando sintió que empezaba a crecer la erección en su mano la giró un poco a la vez que seguía subiendo y bajando por toda la extensión. La respiración de Sam era cada vez mas rápida, parecía que estuviera corriendo, se sentía tan bien, la mano de Dean, su respiración cerca de su mejilla, el olor de su hermano se colaba por su nariz, sus manos apretaban fuertemente las sabanas bajo él cuando se fijo en algo que no había notado antes, la otra mano de su hermano, no estaba quieta, no apretaba la sabana igual que él, tenía la mano sobre su propio miembro, apretando, intentando detener algo. Sam lo sabia, estaba excitado por lo que estaba haciendo pero no quería dejar que el lo viera. Extraño, Dean no era el ser mas pudoroso que conociera, se cambiaba frente a él o su padre sin ningún problema, incluso en las noches podía escucharlo masturbándose en silencio en la cama de al lado. Entonces porque ahora no lo hacia también?  
Sam tomó valor y remplazó la mano de Dean de su erección, lo miró fijamente y sonriéndole le dijo – tengo que saber si lo hago bien, no? - repitió los movimientos de su hermano, arriba y abajo despacio luego un poco más rápido, demonios se sentía genial tocar a su hermano así - vamos Dean, dime si lo estoy haciendo bien – la respiración de ambos era acelerada, los gemidos llenaron la habitación. Dean sabía que Sammy terminaría pronto y él también, maldito mocoso, aprendía rápido!! - Sammy …. mas …. mas ….- - Mas que Dean? - - demonios Sam, mas rápido – el menor movió su mano un poco mas rápido y de repente se quedó quieto. Dean miró a su hermano con miedo, y si se había dado cuenta de lo mal que era aquello? O por favor que no lo odiara por ello, por eso había intentado resistir tanto tiempo. - Dean, quiero ver, quiero ver cuando te corras, quiero que te corras viéndome- Vaya …. eso no se lo había esperado, se bajó los pantaloncillos lo suficiente y Sam se pasó la lengua por los labios preguntándose que sabor tendría? Aquello le cabria en la boca? Su hermano le permitiría metérselo en la boca? O su hermano se metería el suyo a la boca? Mil preguntas mas pasaron por su cabeza pero después pensaría bien en ellas ahora debía terminar lo que empezó.  
Volvió a tomar el miembro de su hermano con cuidado, suave, sentía tantas cosas en ese momento y solo quería que su hermano se sintiera tan bien como lo hacia sentir a él. Después de unos cuantos movimientos mas por parte de Dean, Sam se corrió y apretó de forma inconsciente el miembro del otro, Dean dio un respingo de dolor y gruño bajito, el menor lo miró con una disculpa en sus ojos y antes de que pudiera detenerlo se agacho y se lo metió de golpe en la boca. - Joder!!!!- fue todo lo que salió de la boca del mayor ante tal acto, el menor lo tomó como un permiso a continuar y con cuidado empezó a succionarlo como paleta – Sammy despacio – estaba empezando a ver borroso ya – ey!! Cuidado con los dientes - gruño luego – vuelve a hacer Sammy – le dijo después de que Sam lo sacara casi del todo y pasara la punta de su lengua por la punta de su miembro. Estaba a punto de venirse, podía sentirlo en cada centímetro de su cuerpo, esa corriente eléctrica que nacía en alguna parte de su pecho y corría veloz hacia su entrepierna, carajo debía quitar a su hermanito de ahí, ahora – Sammy muévete, voy a venirme – con una mano empujó la cabeza del menor, pero Sam hizo algo inesperado, succiono una ultima vez sobre la punta y eso desato todo.  
La cara de Dean podía competir con un tomate, estaba tan rojo que sus pecas resaltaban aún mas. Podía ver como su semen salía de la comisura de los labios de Sam, demonios se había corrido en la boca de su hermanito, se había corrido en la inexperta boca de su hermanito!! Sam pasó la lengua por sus labios recogiendo los restos que salían, nunca había imaginado que supiera tan bien, tampoco se había imaginado que Dean podía verse tan sexy como se veía ahora, sonrojado, ojos brillantes, respiración agitada, algo despeinado, y lo mejor de todo, era por él.  
-Sammy lo siento, intente decirte, pero … - - No necesitas disculparte Dean, en realidad me había estado preguntando a que sabría, y debo decir que podría empezar a gustarme – Dean abrió mucho los ojos, que diablos estaba diciendo el mocoso!! - Wow Sammy eso es algo, como, bueno, demasiada información enano - balbuceó el mayor, el menor solo se río de él y lo abrazo por la cintura – Dean? - - si enano? - - podemos dormir juntos? - le preguntó con esos ojos de cachorro – solo esta vez Sammy, y recuerda no volveremos a repetir esto, jamás! - le dijo mientras los cubría a ambos con las colchas y se recostaban juntos – vale Dean, duerme bien y gracias – ya vería Sam como hacer que lo repitiera, era un Winchester y nunca se daba por vencido, además sabia como jugar sus cartas, Dean nunca le decía que no a él. Con una sonrisa tonta se quedó dormido en brazos de su hermano, soñando con todo lo que podría aprender de ahora en delante de Dean.


End file.
